Black Star, Number 1 Leaf Vilage Shinobi
by MahoganyJinx
Summary: "I'm Black Star, The best ninja that ever was, or ever will be!"
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is just something that was floating around my head while watching Soul Eater. This Chapter is really short, usually I go on forever. I'm not sure yet if I plan to update even though I've planned out the next like 30 years of story. Anyway. I"ll let you get on with it. Just one other thing...**

**Disclaimer: refer to your browser bar. It says fanfiction. FANfiction. Not ownerfiction. Kay.**

"Black Star, this seems like a bad idea."

"You worry too much, Tsubaki."

The two young children were in a busy city square, more or less invisible to the people bustling around them. They were crouched beneath a sheet of plywood leaning against a wall that was waiting to be taken over to a barbeque shop that had recently, well, exploded.  
Black Star stood up straight so that his blue hair brushed thier "ceiling". "After this, that old fart Hokage will have no choice! He'll have to give in to me, Black Star, the best shinobi who ever was and will ever be!"

"Black Star, you're yelling." Tsubaki rolled her eyes at her best friends antics. "Sai-sensei is gonna catch you and you're gonna get-"  
Black Star grabbed the girl by her shoulders, face dead serious. "Negative talk like that will get you removed from my squad, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and she stood up a little striaghter. "Your right. I'm sorry. At your signal, Captain Black Star."

The mischeivous grin returned. Black Star signaled Tsubaki to get ready to run. As he did so, he pulled a can of spray paint from each of his pockets, nodding as Tsubaki did the same. On the silent count of three, the two children broke cover and ran for the Hokage's monument, a good four blocks away.

As they ran, they tagged everything they could, Black Star laughing like a lunatic. Two steps out, Tsubaki turned around and sprayed a red flower on the board they had hid behind. Black Star managed to get a passing Inuzuka, and her dog, with stripes of black. Fences, store windows, pavements, everything they passed was littered with stars and flowers.

By the time they reached the mountain's base, they were out of breath and out of paint. Luckily, Tsubaki had anticipated this and hidden fresh cans at the base. Sai hadn't been expexting her to dive into the underbrush, so his inky ropes missed her by a hair.  
When she emerged, grinning, with her loot, she was met with a struggling Black Star and an impassive Sai. The smile fell from her face, and she set her paint on the ground.

"Never surrender, Tsubaki, run!" Black Star grit his teeth when his sensei flicked him in the back of the head. Tsubaki shook her head, hiding her small smile. She knew this would happen. What she didn't expect was the man approaching behind her sensei, a man who was revered by all of leaf village, the one Black Star craved to surpass, the Hokage, Naruto.

"Ah, its that time of year already?" He smiled easily, leaning with an elbow on Sai's shoulder and looking fondly at two caught children. "I painted the mountain the day before I started academy, too." He looked up and made a face. "Of course, I actually made it up to the faces..."  
Tsubaki saw Black Star's face turning purple, and he began to struggle fiercely against his binding. Any minute now, he would explode.

"We'll clean it, sir, don't worry." She stepped in front of her apoplectic friend, trying to cover him. "It was a juvenile prank, and-"

After struggling hard enough to fall over, Black Star was done being quiet. "You think your better cause you tagged the faces? I got paint up Maya Inuzuka's skirt so take that, old man! I'm Black Star, the best ninja that ever was or ever will be! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, I'm gonna be the best Hokage, I'll leave you all in my dust! Black Star is number one, you got it!"

Naruto watched the boy happily, trying not to look antagonizing. He would have hated it if the Hokage had stood there looking smug when he was going on one of his tears as a kid. "I have high hopes for this one." He muttered to Sai.

"If that's true, then I look foward to the day you challenge me. But first you have to get through academy, and you can't do that if your tied up all the time. So, clean this up, and tonight I'll treat you three to ramen. Deal?"

Black Star refused to soften just because this guy was nice. They were rivals, damn it. Then again, maybe he could use this to find out his enemies weak points. "Alright old man, even Black Star will clean a little if it means free dinner."

**Anyway, Thanks for reading. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here it is, for those of you who were waiting. You should all send a big round of whatever to ****_suntan140, _****without who's follow this story may very well have died. I may keep going, but I will need lots of encouragement. As you can see from this chapter, I have a lot planned for this story, so if I do stay on it the updates will be pretty slow. Those of you coming over from ****_Naruto_**** are already used to mass influx of new character, but apologies in advance to the ****_Soul Eater_**** fans with spinning heads. This is primarily a character introduction, there will be a little more fuff after, then a sharp dive into meaty juicy story. Hopefully.**

**I hate the Disclaimers, the name of the site is a disclaimer, if I wrote or owned either of these stories this would be cannon, so lets move on.**

"Your here so early, Black Star." Tsubaki stifled her giggle to avoid upsetting the temperamental bluenette.

"A good shinobi takes every opportunity to learn about his opposition." Black Star took up a stone countenance, sitting cross-legged on the academy roof.

"I see." Tsubaki settled in behind him and passed a box of jam toast, eggs, and bacon. "You were to excited to eat this morning right?"  
Black Star nodded and took the food, jerking his head toward another early arrival.

"That's Maka Albarne. The Albarne clan are weapon specialists. I've never seen it, but I hear that they internalize the weapons somehow. And that they call her father the 'Death Scythe'." Tsubaki explained.

Black Star nodded, half a peice of toast in his mouth and gestured toward the boy walking with her. He was strolling coolly with his hands behind his head, turned ever so slightly so that even from a distance Black Star could see his full attention was on the Maka girl.

"Uh, Soul Evans I think. They aren't one of the famous clans so I don't know much about his technique." Tsubaki thought a moment. "I heard someone call him 'Soul Eater' once."

"The hell kind of nicknames that?" Black Star was about to start a tangent but then he spotted Mishina Uzumaki on her fathers shoulders, choked on his last bite of bacon, and nearly fell off the roof. He had only seen her once, from behind, but he had known it was her because she had inherited her grandmother's unmistakable flaming red hair.

"Black Star, calm down." Tsubaki beat his back to make him breathe. "She may be your greatest rival but if you lose your cool she already wins!"

"The hokage is my only rival." Black Star said shakily, glad Tsubaki had assumed that reason. He had no idea how pretty the Hokage's daughter would be. How was he supposed to beat up a girl like that? "What do you know about her?" He asked to regain his composure.

"Well, she grew up in the Hyuuga compound, and I think she did inherit the Byakugan, but I heard its weak. But her chakra capacity is insane, that's why they keep her inside mostly. She doesn't control it very well. I heard last week she blew up half a house."

"I heard that one too." Black Star nodded. He watched as she jumped off of Naruto's shoulders and ran over to where Soul was lounging and Maka was reading. "What kind of a name is Soul anyway..." Black Star mumbled.

"Death the Kid..." Tsubaki breathed, losing her train of thought as a boy approached dressed in all black.

"That's not even a real name!" Black Star yelped.

"Says the guy named Black Star." Tsubaki muttered, expertly dodging the sharp jab the blunette aimed her way. "They call his father 'The Grim Reaper' because of his flawless and bloody battle record but rumor has it he got kind of soft after Kid was born. Kid himself uses dual chakra guns, rather well."

Black Star chose not to call out Tsubaki's crush, lest she turn it on him. "I've heard of The Grim Reaper." He said instead. "Didn't know he had a kid. Who are those girls?"

"Not a clue." She replied offhandedly, already spotting the next arrival, an energetic seeming pink-haired boy walking on his hands.

"Neji." Black Star hissed through his teeth. The two were well acquainted from the previous year, when Black Star had been being passed around the village like a rotten potato. No one had time for "that Star brat." Lee's household had been the last house before the Hokage secured him a permanent lodging in a loud apartment building where no one let him get away with anything.

Neji had made that three weeks hell for Black Star. Not that he was outwardly mean, just selfish, stuck up, holier-than thou, and constantly asking needling questions about the destruction of the Star Clan. He was also an incredible showoff.

"Why does he have to be in my class?" Black Star sighed. Tsubaki placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort, then pointed out the next arrival.  
The three girls walked together with their parents, giggling and running circles around the adults' legs. One of them was Asuna Sarutobi, Kurenai's daughter. That had been one of Black Star's favorite foster homes, because Shikamaru, the Hokage's assistant, was always visiting. Shikamaru was by far Black Star's favorite adult in the village, because he was the only one who didn't treat him like a dumb kid, an orphan, or a burden. He taught Black Star shogi, although it was a slow and boring game that Black Star had no patience for, but Shikamaru brought it to life and made Black Star almost think of a real battle.

The other two he he remembered as well. They were Tsutsu Akimichi and Tentochu Aburame, and neither he nor Tsubaki had any love for either of them. The two girls were best friends, and had gone to Tsubaki's daycare. For some unfathomable reason, they took a strong offense to Tsubaki's presence, and made it well known.

_One day Black Star had been out, running away from some foster or another, and happened by the daycare playground. He saw a girl huddled down in a corner, crying, and two other girls looming over her. He had been to far away to make out the words, but the blonde one was yanking the crying girls hair and the other was pulling back a pretty strong kick. _

_ Black Star was already in a pretty bad mood, but those two set him over the edge. He had vaulted the fence, grabbed the blonde by her hair and the other by the back of her shirt and flung them both several feet backward before he even stopped to think._

_ "Are you alright?" He'd asked the girl, waiting on her nod before rounding on her tormenters. "You know," he kept his voice low and his face blank, "its really sad when a girl has so little confidence in herself that she has to push down someone else to make herself feel better. And then to have to gang up on her? Pathetic people like you make me sick."_

_ It was then that the daycare instructor spotted him and decided to run him off the lot. "Gotta go. By the way," he turned to the girl wiping tears from her cheeks, "names Black Star."_

_ "Tsubaki." She whispered, watching with wide eyes as he took off down an alley, yelling and laughing the whole way._

" Maybe they've grown." Tsubaki's hopeful voice shook him out of the memory.

"Whatever." He shrugged, already spotting what seemed to be the last of the arrivals. Another pink-haired child of indeterminate gender, and Yuuki Umino, the child of the academy's former instructor, Iruka.

"I've never seen those two before." Tsubaki sounded surprised.

"The mousy-lookin' ones Yuuki. He's sort of a marshmallow, no special abilities. He's nice but his mom is psychotic." Black Star shuddered at the memory of Anko Mitarashi, the semi-nudist snake-lady with a pain fetish he'd been unfortunate enough to live with for a week. "I don't know the other one either."

"One, two, three..." Black Star looked around the small courtyard. "There are three missing." He frowned.

"You forgot us." Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Angela isn't coming she caught a flu, and she's pretty upset. So I've heard."

"Who's Angela?"

"I heard she's a Samurai's kid. But they moved to Konoha after the Fourth great ninja war, and she decided to be a Shinobi of the village instead of a Samurai like her dad."

"That's...pretty cool." Black Star admitted.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to get more information if I'm down there. Coming?"

"I want a full report at your earliest convienience."

Tsubaki nodded and made her way down from the roof, and Black Star focused on the conversations floating up to him. He heard well-wishes from parents, Maka yelling at Soul about being "too cool", Neji challenging everyone to a youthful push-up contest, that Death kid bragging to the girls he came with and them squealing back. None of it really interested him, he was just counting down his time.

When he spotted Sai coming out to round up the students, Black Star stood.

"YAHOO!" He started, making sure all eyes were on him. " Black Star here, the greatest Ninja that ever was or will be! I'm the biggest name around, so don't feel bad about having to live in my shadow! Its not your fault I'm the biggest star around! So let me hear you all scream the name of Black Star!"

For the most part the students just shook their heads and filed into the building and their parents sighed and went home. In a matter of moments he was left with Tsubaki's slow clapping, the smiling Hokage and his wife, and an as usual expressionless Sai.

"Black Star," the last called, "get off the roof its time for class."

**As a side note, the original version of this story has the name written Black*Star, where the asterisk is an actual star copy/pasted from his wiki. it doesn't carry over which makes me sad.**


End file.
